Quick Thinker the Scientist
by RioGascar
Summary: Well in a short story this Fic is mostly for the backstory of a character I created in a Roleplaying session of My Little Pony Roleplaying is Magic. We were asked to make a legnthy backstory for our characters and this is mine. a brief description about Quick Thinker is as follows: He was born in Manehatten and is a Unicorn who was gifted with a very high intellect as a foal.


QuickThinker

By RioGascar

Chapter 1: The Show Pony

Life wasn't always the cruelest thing in Quickthinker's existence. It used to be nice having parents and living in a nice and nurturing environment. After his parents died at the age of 5 when he was just a foal things quickly crumbled under him.

First he lost the house not being able to pay the bills needed to keep the place. Then he lost all his precious valuables except for the safe he had behind his wall. Finally the once kind and happy environment rejected him for a reason Quick was unable to fathom. He now lives on the street as a loner using his intellect and luck to get by a day at a time.

Quick got out from the dilapidated building he was sleeping in and dusted his jacket off. He looked in his pockets and found his father's magic lighter he used to light fires. He flipped the switch and used his horn to activate it, but all it did was sputter and die out. He checked the fuel on the lighter it read: empty please refill. He quickly put it back in his pockets and made a mental note to find some fluid to refill his lighter.

He then rummaged around his other pocket and felt his bit wallet his mother had given to him to learn the value of saving. He quickly opened it and checked to make sure he wasn't robbed like last time. It still held all his 25 bits he got for Hearts Warming. He thankfully sighed that no one had tried to rob him. He decided he would go and look around the street for more job offerings seeing as how the last job he got fired from.

He rounded the corner and saw a poster was loosely hanging on a pole and tore it off and read what it had to say. It talked something about a Canterlot Science Fair and all ages foals through old ponies are allowed to enter all they need is an experiment and an application. The application just happened to be on the back of the poster. He figured that It would take a few days to make a good project with his intellect.

He looked at the due date to make sure he would have the time and it was in 5 DAYS! He dashed to the library to look for some ideas for experiments. He entered the library and looked for any books that might help him pull off this miracle. After hours of looking he only found a book on cloud physics and how to make clouds. He was about to give up, until a thought occurred to him. What if he combined the idea of clouds and how to make them, but he's just a Unicorn he can't make clouds... or can he?

He looked into the book on cloud physics and it said that Pegisa had made clouds by spinning at high velocities and adding water and electricity for the different type of clouds. He figured if he can find a way to make an object spin at high speeds he might be able to create an artificial cloud. What could he get that can even make something spin as he banged his head on the desk repeatedly?

He eventually got an idea as well as blistering headache. What if he uses a speed spell to make the object spin and then add water or electricity to make it a thunder clouds. He closed the books and looked for some spell books that will help him make the spells he will need to make the clouds.

After a bit of searching he found 2 spells. One of them made an object whether it is organic or non-organic. The other spell allowed him to positively charge an object at any volts of the user's power available. He quickly gathered all the books and went to librarian to check out all of the books thinking they will come in handy in the future. She denied him instantly saying he needed a library card to check them out.

She then said if he wants to he can pay 5 bits for a library card, but he can only check out 3 books so he would have to put one back. He thought which books will help the most. The only one that seemed most useless was how to make clouds seeing as how it was only 50 pages long. He returned the book to its place and checked out the rest of the books and left.

As soon as he left his eyes went blind for a few sec. After a bit of stumbling around and wiping his eyes he sees a firework display right outside the library entrance. One fire work launches off and displays a name in golden sparkling letters.

TRIXIE'S FABULIOUS MAGIC SHOW

He remembered his dad talking about Trixie when he traveled around Equestria. He said she wasn't the smartest pony in the world but if you made her angry she would hold that grudge until either you or her are dead. She also never said her name in 1st person no matter if it made sense or not. He also said her tricks were mostly just for show although after he left one town he remembers hearing how she went nuts after a certain performance and shot a laser into the crowd killing a colt. She was then arrested and found guilty and sentenced to 3 years in the Canterlot prison. He warned Quick that if he ever meets her don't make fun of her or ruin her show.

His mom however said that Trixie had just lost her cool and was lucky enough to be able to pull off a laser spell. She said most Unicorns unless they have talent in magic or science they could not conjurer up a laser spell on short notice. She said that he could probably do it though since his cutie mark was scientific. She told him not to try it even in dire circumstances only for the most important of emergencies.

He figured out of all the advice from his parent that either Trixie was a dangerous concoction waiting to explode or a crazy Unicorn with an appetite to show off her tricks. He decided against listening to his father's advice and went to see the all mighty TRIXIE. He quickly snuck in to the show by teleporting in and sitting down while the fireworks were still launching. Soon the fireworks stopped and he saw a Unicorn dressed in a magicians clothing and hat walking slowly out the curtain.

"WELCOME FILLIES AND GENTLE COLTS TO TRIXIE THE MAGNIFICIENTS MAGIC SHOW" she said as she used her magic to activate dazzlers and rockets among other shiny objects. So far the magic show was at a yawn for anyone above the age of foal. Quick thought it was just simple magic even he could do if he put the time into it. After a few tricks Trixie said she would need a volunteer for this one.

Quick just sat there hoping that he would be called up so he can mess up her show. He quickly had his hopes dashed away as she had selected an earth pony foal. He sighed sadly, but then he thought he might still be able to get this job done. He used some teleport magic and teleported behind the stage and looked to see how the trick works.

It was a basic trapdoor behind a curtain as soon as the curtain went down, and back up when needed to. He figured he would easily be able to sabotage the trick by using his horn to keep the door up, and then once the curtain goes up Trixie will be shown what skills she really has.

He teleported back into his seat and waited for Trixie to perform her trick. She just kept on bragging with things like "TRIXIE WILL NOW MAKE THIS FOAL GO TO ANOTHER DIMENSION AND THEN TRIXIE WILL BRING HIM BACK"! He just sat there in his seat for about 3 min waiting for Trixie to start her trick. He got so bored he looked back and saw she had a full house!

How does she have a full house with such an amateur show Quick thought to himself confused? Finally after 3 minutes she began her trick. He waited for the curtain to lower and then used his horn to make sure the trapdoor stayed up. After the curtain went up and the foal was still there Trixie's full house left demanding a refund. All that was left was Quick laughing at Trixie until...

"YOU STOP YOUR LAU...GH..ING" she said as she looked at Quick's still glowing horn and back at the trapdoor which was still glowing. She said nothing as she thought what to do. She decided in the end to get her revenge by using her laser magic.

"KEEP LAUGHING WHILE I CHARGE MY SPELL"! She realized she said that out loud as the mysterious Unicorn got up from his seat and took off just like the other pony that ruined her show that she had taught a lesson.

Wait what did she say as Quick thought to himself charge a spell could that be... that laser spell. He decided not to wait and took off but was quickly stopped and tried moving but could not.

"NOW LITTLE UNICORN WHAT IS YOUR NAME TRIXIE LIKES TO KNOW THE NAME OF THE PONIES SHE IS ABOUT TO KILL"!

Wait did she want to kill Quick just for ruining a full house on some cheap magic show. His father was right she is absolutely insane and he pissed her off. Great job Quick now you pissed off the craziest pony you've seen and your parents warned you not ever meet her.

"SINCE YOU WILL NOT TALK TO TRIXIE WILL JUST CAST A SPELL TO READ YOUR MIND"!

"Wait what I don't think that's needed Trixie I don't like people reading my mind also the name's Quick Thinker".

"WELL SLOW THINKER YOU INDEED ARE A TOO SLOW THE SPELL IS ALREADY CAST THANKS TO TRIXIE THE GREAT"!

"Well that's just great any clue how long the spell will last"?

"TRIXIE HAS NO CLUE HOW LONG IT WILL LAST, BUT IT DOES NOT MATTER AS IN A FEW SECONDS YOU WILL DIE"!

"Ok um Trixie I'm sorry I ruined your magic show can't we just let this slide as a get of death free card"?

"TRIXIE DOES NOT GIVE GET OUT OF DEATH FREE CARDS NOW HOLD STILL WHILE I CHARGE MY LASER"!

"Hold still yeah I can't move so I'll have no choice unless...

"UNLESS WHAT SLOW THINKER"!

He quickly used his horn without thinking to teleport away with the location being home. After a few seconds passed by he appeared in his wreck of a home. He went to make sure the door was still locked with boards with eviction notices. He then went back to his room and remembered that he had a safe behind his old bed under the wallpaper. He figured with the entire house's valuables gone that there's a high chance that no pony had found it.

He peeled it back and saw the safe was still there and locked with his own combo. He quickly used his magic to spell out 1-1-5 his favorite element in the entire elements table. He grabbed the bag and saw it still had his 50 bits he had got from his lemonade stand. He quickly locked up the safe and put the wallpaper back where it was.

After a bit of thinking he realized he had no plan of how he would even get to Canterlot. He thought about as he cleaned up his room so he could get some rest. He finally came up with two options either.

_**SNEAK ABOARD THE TRAIN OR GET A JOB ON ONE**_

Well that's the first chapter of this new fiction I'm doing. If you like let me know. If you don't like tell me some things I can do to improve this fiction and make it better.

REMEMBER TO VOTE ON THE DECESSION EITHER: _**SNEAK ABOARD OR GET A JOB**_

but don't tell anyone that this interactive or else this will be the WORST POSSIBLE THING!


End file.
